The Dragon, The Witch, and The Potion
by Jerinkle
Summary: A young woman is teaching a class of young children about magic spells and potions. In another classroom, in another different world, is a young man teaching a class of the same age range, of jutsus and weapons. Who knew they would meet? An IrukaxOC story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Naruto characters...sadly...

All I own are...Ellen, Mimi, Valor, Rev, Regadon, Ralph and all the spells in this story.

I own more characters...but it'll be a spoiler if I say their names here...enjoy!

* * *

"Children

"Children! It's time to go home! Remember what we have learned today, and practice the new spell we just learnt!" she said.

"Yes Miss Lainer!" the children answered.

It was 2 in the afternoon and it was the end of Miss Lainer's class. All the kids were out, except for 3.

"Ellen! Ellen! Missy Ellen! Can you get me home? I want to go home with _you!_" a girl said.

"Sure thing, Mimi. Where's your father?"

"Her father is on a business trip, Miss Ellen!" a boy answered.

"Oh. I'll get you home, Mimi,"

"Can you get me home, too?" another boy asked.

"Of course I can, Rev! I can take _you_ home too, Valor,"

"I would love to be taken home by you, Miss Ellen!"

So Mimi, Valor and Rev were going to be taken home by Ellen. Ellen had her hover-car and it fit at most 5 people.

"Hello, Ellen. Thanks for sending my sister home. I have to go to a meeting with my group mates in half an hour, so I couldn't have taken her home. Thanks so much, Ellen. I owe you one," he apologized.

"It was my pleasure, Marc. Mimi has always been so close to me, she's like a sister to me!" she answered, a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, I see," he said. "I can't treat you to a dinner at my house, mother will be home when I go out, you see. But-"

"It's ok, Marc. I need to take these young handsome boys home, too," she says, pointing to Valor and Rev.

"Yeah! YOUNG AND HANDSOME!" Valor exclaimed.

"Shut up, idiot," Rev smacks Valor's back head. Then Mimi suddenly hugs Ellen.

"See you tomorrow, Missy Ellen!"

"Same to you, Mimi," she answers, kissing her on the forehead. "Bye, Marc. See you soon,"

"Same goes to you, Ellen," he says. But before she leaves, Marc gave Ellen a kiss on the cheek. "_Very_ soon,"

"Ellen has a _boyfriend_!" Valor shouts. She was shocked at what the young boy said.

"Valor! Look what you did to Miss Ellen! She's blushing, dumb-ass!" then Rev stopped, realizing what he just said. "Miss Ellen is _blushing_?" he turned towards her.

"It's nothing of what you think, boys! You guys are too young to understand-" she then just stopped, thinking over what she just said.

"Let's go home," Valor wanted to say something else, but Rev stopped him by smacking the back of his head.

"Thanks, Miss Ellen! I hope I can master that new spell in _an hour_!" Valor proudly said. A huge grin on his face.

"You try that, dear," Ellen answered. "Be a nice boy and learn it, okay? I'm taking Rev home. Meet you tomorrow," and she gives him a kiss on the forehead, just like what she gave to Mimi.

They both went back to her hover-car. There was a calming silence, but Rev broke it.

"Ellen, I can call you that out of class, right?"

"Yes, Rev. We're friends outside of the school. Calling by my first name seems okay to me,"

"I have a question, Ellen. But promise me that you'll keep it a secret?" She just nodded.

"It's about…a feeling…to…a special some-"

"You like someone, don't you Rev?" she interrupted.

"How did you know?"

"Of course I know. It's written all over your face, Rev."

"It's _that _obvious? Am I _that obvious?_"

"Not everyday, Rev. You did now, though. The eyes, the voice, the…_blush…_" she pointed out. "You're usually calm, cool and collected, Rev. That's why,"

"Oh, that's why," he gave out a relieved sigh. "I want help about her. She seems that she doesn't know these feelings yet,"

"Oh, Rev! You seem so smart at times, but you don't know how _clueless_ you are about love!" she exclaimed, a light chuckle escaped her lips.

They arrived at his house, and his younger sister was waiting for him in his garden.

"Rev! Rev! Welcome home!" she said, hugging him. Ellen just chuckles at the girl, thinking that she reminds her of herself when she was younger. And how Rev treated his sister so well, it reminded of how her older brother would treat her when they were younger. Regadon. She didn't get to see him that much because of his status as a master.

Regadon had 2 apprentices; Gemaine and Cameron. She remembered how Cameron would always send her desert lilies with a note saying 'I love you'. It was just a simple crush. Like how a student loves his teacher, but in this case, a student loves his teacher's little sister.

And remembering Cameron, she remembers Ralph, the youngest of the family. He was similar to Cameron and Valor, hyper and youthful. He was always full of energy. All of them were always full of energy.

Before she knew it, Ellen already arrived home. She took her keys out quickly and went inside. She took off her coat and went to her room. Then she jumped on her bed and stared up to the ceiling.

"I wonder what Regadon will be doing now? Gemaine has got to like Cameron. It shows so much. But then, Cameron keeps on giving me those flowers. I feel bad for Gemaine. Maybe I could help her about Cam. I think under all of that superficial crush-crush on me, he really loves Gemaine. Young love, it's so wonderful," Stopping, she silently listened to the breeze outside. "And Rev, Rev. I know you're in love with Mimi. It shows," she said, silently laughing afterwards.

After about half an hour of daydreaming, Ellen heard a small click sound, meaning Ralph was home. She quickly went downstairs to greet her younger brother.

"How was your day, Ralph?" she said, heading to the kitchen.

"Not that bad," He answered, while following her into the kitchen. She took out his favorite snack, cheetos. "You know me too well, Ellen. I love you,"

"Same goes to you, brother," then she took _her_ favorite snack, the wonderful, healthy cereal; cornflakes. They both sat on the dining table, eating their snacks. Then after finishing their snacks, Ralph started a conversation.

"So, how's teaching these days, Ellen?"

"Not that bad, Ralph. The kids seem to like me more than the other teachers. I don't know why,"

"You're twenty, Ellen. You are pretty much at least 5 years younger than the other teachers in the academy. You're as much as a big sister to them as to me,"

"I guess you're right. But you're still my one and only little brother, Ralph. And nothing could change that, and you know it," he hugs and clings on her.

"Why are you so nice, Ellen?"

"Am I not allowed to be nice?"

"Well, my friends in school keep on saying that their older sisters are annoying, how come you're nice to me?"

"Well, I love you. You can be annoying sometimes, but I promised mother that I would take care of you. I made a promise to be your second mother, and I will keep it, Ralph,"

His embrace tightens.

"Did something happen? What did I miss? I know you guys hug all the time, but this hug seems like-" But before he could finish his question, Ralph hugged him too.

"I love you, Regadon," "I love you too, Ralph." He looked up to see Ellen pouting at him. "And I love you, Ellen. Of course I do," after saying that, he gave a light kiss on her cheek.

"When's father coming back?" Ralph asked.

"In an hour or so," Regadon answered.

She went back up, happy as ever, that her family is the best she could ever wish for. Though happy, Ellen was tired. Who wouldn't be, after teaching a whole bunch of little kids? And before she knew it, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was well past dinner time, and she rushed downstairs, seeing that nobody was their, she sighed. _I'm so irresponsible! Why did I fall asleep? I am-_

"Ellen, why didn't you go down to dinner? You usually love to make dinner," her father, Silvest, asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Father, I am very sorry! If you want to punish me, then go ahead! I'm SO sor-"

"It's okay, love. If you didn't feel well, then you don't need to go down. I have leftovers. You can eat it when you want. If you need me, I'll be in my room," then he kissed his only daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks daddy! Love you too! I'll clean up!" she shouted when her father silently went up the stairs. He just smiled at what she has said.

Ellen started to eat, of what it seems, leftover spaghetti. In 15 minutes, she was done and stood up to clean all of her family member's plates.

"_Cleaning, cleaning, I love to be cleaning. Well not really, but I guess I have to,!_" Ellen sang. The song would consist of 'I'm the only girl, so I have to do the job' or 'I am mummy's replacement, to take care of everyone' or 'I don't really like to clean, but I'm happy to do it for my siblings. My father too, really loves me, so this is the least I could do to make him happy!'

When done, she mopped up the last few glasses.

"What's this? This doesn't look like soap," she said, looking at the container that held a

strange-looking purple substance. But without thinking, she used it to clean the glasses.

"I guess this is the newest soap. What the heck lets just use THE NEW SOAP!" but because she shouted so loud, the 'soap' fell and the container broke.

"Oh no!" Ellen then went to the cabinet to take tissue. When she wanted to wipe away the 'soap', it started to glow, and she was surrounded by a purple light.

"I know what this is!" she shouted. "It's not _soap! _It's a _dimensional potion!_" and she was sucked into another dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know it seems very annoying but, I'm changing Ellen's age. She's going to be 18 now, and pretty much 6 years younger than Iruka...I'm very very very SORRY! I think I accidentally changed her age in the first chapter, me and my kluztsy self, gomen na sai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters. And I guess I never will. I own all of my original characters; Ellen, Valor, Ralph, Regadon, Gemaine, Cameron...who else?? I have quite a number of OCs in this story. Enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

She fell from the sky into a tree

She fell from the sky into a tree. She arrived into a new dimension, only bringing the clothes on her back, her hand phone, necklace, glasses and the spells she has learnt over the years. Looking around, she stated, "It seems like feudal Japan. I've heard of Japan, and I've studied some of their spells. Who knows learning these things would some _this _handy." She then looked up to the sky. "But I didn't expect to come across a dimensional potion this early in my life,"

She went up to the gate, trying to read the characters on the gate.

"Konoha…gakure…" she said.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" a guard asked.

"I am a mere traveler, sir. I might not know how long I will stay in this village, though."

"I'll let you pass. But if you cause any trouble,"

"But of course, sir. Why would I, a young girl, cause trouble in such a wonderful place?" He stopped and stared at her beautiful wide smile, that made her eyes glisten.

"You may pass. Welcome to-"

"-the village hidden in the leaves," she said, strangely knowing the place.

She walked into the village, absorbing all the information she can hear.

"This is a lively village. Its leader is called the hokage. There are about-"

But before she could finish her sentence, she bumped into a young boy, around 12 or 13, that had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hei, lady! Watch where you're go-" the boy stopped his shouting when he saw the young woman. He stared up at her with awe.

"Well, hello to you, too!" Ellen said, freaked out by the staring boy.

But before the boy could say anything, an older man came up to him and smacked the back of his head.

"Naruto, say sorry to the lady!" he shouted.

"Eh…okay…sorry…miss…"

"Ellen. My name is Ellen Lainer. You can call me Ell-"

"No. Naruto, show respect to the people older than you! I'm very sorry Lainer-san, he is-" he stopped talking when looking up to her. Their eyes met, but Naruto interrupted.

"Why are you staring at her, Iruka-sensei?"

"It's nothing, Naruto," he says, a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You're new here, aren't you, Lainer-chan?" Ellen just nodded.

"Your clothes are so different; it's so easy to spot someone-"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Don't say such things to her!"

"It's okay. I get weird and wonderful comments about my clothing. I'm used to this,"

"I'm very sorry for his behavior," and Iruka smacked him on the head again.

"It's fine. I love children, though they may not think before they act," she says, a bright smile decorated her beautiful face.

Iruka smiled at her, ensnared by her beauty. But he snaps out of it once Naruto starts to pull on his shirt.

"Will you have a place to stay today, Lainer-chan?" he asked.

"Uhm…not really, Naruto,"

"You could stay in my place if you want, Lainer-san. It'll be my pleasure to host a guest of Konohagakure!" Iruka says, with great strength.

"Really, Iruka? That would be wonderful!" she says, happy to know that she will be staying under a roof in a place she never really knew.

"Why doesn't Lainer-chan just stay with me, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Because you will be a burden to her, Naruto! Not the other way around!" he answers bitterly, a pissed off look on his face.

"I guess I will be a burden to your parents, Naru-" she stopped seeing the face Iruka made. "Did I say something wrong? I'm very sorry,"

"I don't have a mum or dad anymore, Lainer-chan," and he let his head fall down.

"I'm very sorry, Naruto. If it helps, I lost one of my parents too," Ellen said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"No. I should be the one that apologizes,"

"Thanks, Lainer-chan!"

"Naruto, shouldn't you be going home by now?" Iruka interrupted.

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto shouts. "Iruka-sensei wants Lainer-chan all for himself! I'll go then!"

"Naruto!!" Ellen blushed at what the young energetic boy just said.

"I'm sorry about him, Lainer-san. Let's just go home," And the girl just nodded in agreement.

When they arrived, Ellen was surprised at how the apartment was so clean. She wouldn't _always _think boys were messy, Regadon was not. But it surprised him someone _living alone_ would have such a neat home.

"You keep things right on order, don't you, Iruka?" she asks, sounding astonished by her voice.

"I have to, Lainer-san. I'm afraid that some important paper work and lesson plans will go missing if I turn into a lazy, messy, man,"

"You teach?" she asks, astonished, yet again.

"Why, yes. That's how I knew Naruto. He's actually a really nice guy. Just a bit outspoken, I guess. But he's alright,"

"Children are like that. That's why they're still kids,"

Iruka then leads Ellen into his room, which was, not surprisingly, very neat and tidy. It seemed that the place was old, yet so new too. As if she was there before, but it had changed. She saw Iruka take some of his clothes from his wardrobe. And facing her, he handed it to her.

"Those can be your clothes for tonight," and he went out of the room. This meant that he wanted her to change. And she obeyed him. His clothes were pretty much too big for her, though.

"I should be thankful. He lent me his clothes. And he said I could stay in his home. He's being really nice to a stranger who looks and talks weird, ya know?"

When Ellen got down, she saw dinner, already on the table.

"Hello, Lainer-chan. I've made dinner for you,"

"Maybe I should do it-"

"No, no, no. It would be rude to make the guest do chores,"

"Um, okay then,"

She went up to the table and sat quietly as Iruka set up the drinks. She kept on thinking. _Does he know what my favorite foods and drinks are? It's all here! How come he seems so pleasant to a stranger? Not a lot of people are like this at home. But what can I say, I don't look that much of a threat, do I?_

"Lainer-san, are you alright?" he said as he waved his hand in front of Ellen's face.

"Iruka, did I ever tell you what my favorite foods are?" she asked.

"Not really,"

"How come you cooked all of it? It's all here!"

Iruka was shocked. "Really? That's a good thing, right?" And his guest just nodded. "Well, I don't really know, Lainer-san. I just wanted to cook these types of food. It _is_ okay with you, right?" his voice was shaky.

"It's okay Iruka. How can I hate my _favorite_ food?" and they both laughed at her comment.

After they both ate, Ellen volunteered to do the dishes, and Iruka couldn't say no to her bright smile. She wasn't very sure if she could sleep on the couch, though. Always sleeping on a comfy bed was her life, but that didn't make her spoiled. She knew how to be grateful, especially to someone who let her sleep in his house, not knowing who she really is.

"Lainer-san, you can sleep in my bed if you want," Iruka said

"But how about you, Iruka?"

"If you want," he started. "If you don't mind," he blushed at what he was going to say. "We can share it. If you don't mind,"

"No, Iruka. If _you _don't mind,"

"I don't mind at all, Lainer-san,"

"Well, okay then, Iruka,"

They both went up to his room and Iruka told Ellen to get comfy. She slipped under the sheets, savoring in their warmth. Not so soon after, she fell asleep, with Iruka by her side. She slept happy…but that all changed…

QUICK! THINK OF ROXAS' DREAMS! KINGDOM HEARTS STYLE!

A girl was sitting on a top branch of a tree, looking up to the sky. Her hair was put up to pigtails and it was dancing in the wind. A purple dress covered her frail body, but it seems that she has been through quite a lot of battles. She had a scar over her left eye, much like Ellen's.

The girl had a faraway look, as if she was waiting for somebody to come. A person came into view, and her face immediately lit up.

"Ivan (ee-vahn)! You're finally here! I've been waiting for an hour now!" and she smacked they boy's back. He just seemed to shrug it off.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I was lost,"

She gave out a loud sigh. "We have been here a gazillion times, Ivan! How can you forget?"

"I don't know. I've been doing that for a while now," and he let out a light chuckle.

"I wonder how you're a high-ranked wizard, Ivan. And I wonder why I got paired up with you!" she said as a playful smile spread across her face.

"Isn't teamwork better when the guy loves the girl body and soul?" he answered.

"Ivan! We'll always be best friends, won't we?"

"Of course we will, Eve! We WILL always be best friends!"

"Then I want to give you something. It's a sign of our friendship!"

"What is it, Eve?" The girl took out a diamond-shaped necklace. And the boy was wide-eyed. "Eve! Why would you give that to me? You gave in a lot of effort in making that! Why would you give it to me? You_ said_ it was worth more than your life!"

The girl just smiled. "That's why I'm giving it to you, Ivan. I trust you with this necklace. We will always be friends, right?"

"Yes! Even if it kills me, I will protect this necklace with my life!" and he takes something out of his pocket. "And to show that you are my best friend, I'm giving you this!" Then it was Eve's turn to become shocked.

"But that's your most _precious_ possession! Why would you give it to _me_?"

"Because you're my _most precious_ friend! I know I put in a lot of effort in making this, just like you. It even matches. See?" he says, and they put the pendants together. And the two pendants shone in the dark of the night.

"That shine is the shine of our friendship, Eve,"

"That shine will always be this bright, right?"

"Of course it always will. We'll always be friends,"

Then they both stared up to the sky and said,

"Always,"

"Ivan! NO! Ivan!" Eve shouted. "You're gonna die! I won't let you die!"

"It's okay, Eve. I will be alright,"

"No! It won't! Don't do it!" When she said that, the boy went up to her and stroked her cheek.

"Do you doubt my powers? Do you think I am not strong enough?" his eyes were full of plead.

"It's not that. If anything were to happen to y-"

"It's okay. Trust me. You trusted me with your necklace, and it's still here. Trust me,"

"But I can't stop worrying! It's a tough battle out there! If you got hurt, I…I…"

"You stupid piece of dung!" Eve shouted at the half dead boy in the hospital room..."I told you of what could happen! Now look at you!"

"Don't worry! I'll be al-" and before he could finish his sentence, Ivan coughed out blood.

"You're _not _alright! Is _that _alright? No! It's _not_! How can you do this to yourself?"

"For my people, and for the one who I love the most,"

"Don't you know that if you get hurt, I do too?"

"Oh, Eve,"

A light knock was at the door. Ivan said for the nurse to come in.

"It's time for his operation, miss. You will have to wait outside,"

When Eve was at the door, she turned around to face Ivan.

"If you die, Ivan, I'm going to kick your butt from heaven, down to earth and kill you myself. Then you'll be sorry for dieing,"

"Haha. I won't die, Eve. Trust me,"

"If you ever die on me, Ivan…"

"Trust me, Eve,"

"Just one question, Ivan,"

"Yes?"

"We _will_ always be best friends, right?"

"Of course, Eve, of course. We will _always _be best friends."

She walked outside, and they both said together.

"Always,"

"What? He what??"

"I'm sorry, miss," she walked nearer to Eve and gave her a note. "This was left on the bed,"

Eve opened the letter. "I think it's addressed to you," and with that, the nurse left.

Eve opened the letter, and she crumpled the paper, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She remembered the words exactly.

_Dear Eve,_

_I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise. But you can go up to heaven and kill me yourself if you want. But be sure to come to my funeral. _

_I have to confess something; I already knew I was going to die. I didn't want to worry you because I knew you were going to kill me yourself. But, be sure my friend, I'll be happy where I'm going. _

_I'm giving you back your necklace; remember always that I'm with you. Please pass mine down to your son when you have one. I will always love you, Eve. Always. Remember that word, Eve._

_Love,_

_Ivan_

Outside of the hospital, Eve suddenly fell…tears turn to blood as she remembers the words in the letter Ivan gave to her.

"No!" Ellen shouted, as she opened her eyes, only to see the plain ceiling. She saw the clock in Iruka's room, and it said 12:21. _That's the time I was born. _When she turned around, she saw Iruka sleeping soundly beside her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She was sweating bullets and breathing hard. _What was that? Was that a dream…or a memory? I never experienced anything like that before…_and with that, she fell sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo people. This is K-Teeka with a new chapter of The Dragon, The Witch and The Potion. Just to say, I made the title like Narnia's The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I somehow thought it would fit in with the story plot. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm taking somebody else's idea, gomen na sai. So here's the third chapter of our story of Iruka and Ellen.

* * *

She woke up, to see a platter of porridge on the side table

She woke up, to see a platter of porridge on the side table. _Were those dreams for real? Or is this just a sickness because I'm in a different dimension? _Ellen took the bowl of porridge and started to eat it. _Chicken porridge. Yummy!_ And before she knew it, her breakfast was gone, vanished into the deep of her stomach.

After that, Ellen went down to see Iruka finishing his meal. It seemed that he already took a shower and was ready to go out.

"Lainer-san, I see you're awake," she just nods. "Will you be coming with me to the academy?"

"What academy?" Ellen asks while she puts her bowl into the sink.

"The ninja academy. I will be teaching today," When he said that, Ellen instantly remembered, _what about my kids in my academy back home?_

"Lainer-san, are you there?" he asks, as he waved his hand in front of Ellen's spaced-out face.

"I'm here. Iruka, can you stop calling me Lainer-san, please?"

"Why not?" he asks, a worried look on his face.

"I don't know. It's just back home, people call me by my first name. It just feels…different,"

"Okay then, is it okay if I call you Ellen-chan?" and Ellen just replies with a nod and a smile.

When they arrived, the class was already full and noisy. It was filled with 8 to 10 year old children. _Just like back home._ Ellen thought.

"Iruka-sensei, who's that?" a boy went up to Iruka and asked.

"This here is Ellen-chan. She'll be staying with me for a while. She's new to the village,"

"A _girl's_ staying at your house? A _girl's _staying with Iruka-sensei? But you're a boy, Iruka-sansei!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Konohamaru?" Iruka shouted as a light blush creeping his cheeks.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Konohamaru said as he leisurely walked away.

"Please mind him, he has some…"

"It's okay, Iruka. It doesn't matter, they _are _just kids right?"

"Yeah…they are…"

Ellen walked out of the academy to let Iruka teach his classes. On her way to nowhere, she bumped into a shouting Naruto.

"Sasuke!! You're going to pay for that! I'm sooooooooo gonna beat you!"

"Let me see you try,"

"Oh yeah? I will-hmph!" Naruto shouted as he bumped into Ellen. "Hey! Watch where you're-" he looked up to see a smiling Ellen. "Oh, it's you, Lainer-chan,"

"Well, hello Naruto," she said, with a pleasant smile. "You can call me Ellen, if you want?"

"Really? That's SOO cool!" And with that, he punched his hand into the air. "I can call Lainer-chan, Ellen-chan! Believe it!" Ellen laughed at the energy of this boy. It reminded him so much of Ralph.

"Naruto? Who is that girl?" an irritated voice asked.

"This is Ellen-chan, Sakura-chan! She's new here!" he said with a wide smile.

"Oh, hello," she said, uninterested, and she went back to talking to the other boy, that didn't seem happy at all.

"Naruto? Who's that other guy?" Ellen asked, pointing to a boy with dark raven hair.

"Oh, him? His name is Sasuke! He's a stupid person!"

"No he's not! He got the best grades and _you're_ the stupid one, dummy!" Sakura defended him.

"I'm smarter than him and you know it!!" Ellen was shocked at how similar Naruto and Valor are. And because of habit, she laid a hand on Naruto's head.

"There, there, Naruto. Don't be like that! You are a wonderful person, and I believe that you're smart…in your own way. Don't be rude to people! It's not nice!" and Ellen chuckled at the way she said it. She would usually say this to Valor, when he shouts at the class that he is the best.

"Did you mean all of that?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"But, of course. Why would I lie to such a wonderful person?"

"Naruto? A wonderful person?"

Ellen looks at Naruto with surprise. "Don't you think encouraging a part of your team will enhance the team's cooperation?"

A puff of smoke, and then a white-silver haired guy appears.

"What Miss Lainer said is true, children," Ellen then looks up at the mysterious man.

"Sir, do I know you?"

"I don't think so," he says as he smiles towards you.

"Then how do you know my name?"

"Oh, that? Iruka told the Hokage about you. And I was in the room," he explained, and Ellen just nods, trusting the man when she heard Iruka's name.

"So where are you from, Lainer-san?" and Ellen flinched when he said 'Lainer-san'.

She looks up to him and asks, quite innocently, "Why do you call me Lainer-san? My given name's Ellen, you can call me that," And the four of them just stood there, shocked.

"We just knew you for about a day," Sakura answered.

"So? People back home call me Ellen though we've never met each other,"

They all went wide-eyed. What did Ellen expect? This was feudal Japan, not the world of Witches and Wizards. And she had a lot to learn.

"I'm from a totally different world, so I'm very sorry if I have done something rude. Please forgive me," Ellen said as she bowed her head, knowing that this is what the Japanese would do. It was good she paid attention to class; she always did, in every class she got, even violent and deadly spells class, which she hated because of the violence it taught. She always knew that all the things she learnt will become handy somehow. And how handy it will be in _this_ world.

"It's okay, Ellen," the man said, a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, sir, what is your name?"

"The name's Hatake Kakashi," he said, in a half official tone.

"Thank you, sir,"

"I have a favor to ask, Ellen, can you stop calling me sir?" he said, a smile seen under his mask. Ellen just looks up to him. "Stop calling me 'sir',"

"Why, si- Kakashi?"

"It seems…awkward…"

"But I call nearly every man not related to me that is older by the name 'sir',"

"Now that's my favor. Call me by 'Kakashi', not sir,"

'Sure thing then, Kakashi," she said, another one of her bright smiles on her face.

"We have to go now. We have a mission and we need to train,"

"Um, okay then," and they walk away from her.

Ellen looks up to the sky. _This is a new place. I have never read about such a place, before. Books of Earl, Mayne and Arman are things nearest to this culture. _She saw the setting sun and a smile began to grow on her face.

"It's always good to know that everywhere you go, the sun will always be the same,"

"What will always be the same?" a familiar voice asked. Ellen turned around to see Iruka.

"The sun. I love it. It gives me the power to live," she answered as she let the sun's rays warm her body. She held up her hands and fire started to form. She didn't realize that Iruka was staring at her, and when she noticed, she put the fire out right away.

"I'm very sorry. I bet it's weird seeing somebody with powers like these. I under-"

"No, it's okay. It's just that you make it seem so easy," he answered, still surprised by the sound of her voice.

"Well, from where I come from, something like this is quite an easy task to do," and she showed him a bigger fire.

"Really? Here, it's not the easiest thing to do, though,"

'Oh' was all she said, seeing that his and her worlds are very different.

"Let's go home, Ellen-chan," he said, a smile forming his lips.

"Okay, Iruka. Let's go home,"


	4. Chapter 4

Ellen told Iruka that she would clean up today

Ellen told Iruka that she would clean up today. It would seem rude to her if he did all the cleaning. She said she would be up in about 10 to 15 minutes.

"Okay, I've done this spell a LOT of times. Of course you can do it, Ellen. Of course,"

She held up her and opened up her palms. '_CLEANASTRIUM OVOTRA'_. The broom started to brush its way around the room, the cloths started to wash the dishes, and before she knew it, it was all done.

"Ellen! What happened…" he said his voice faltering as he saw the shimmering room. "How did you do this?"

Ellen's face tilted, utterly confused. "It's a spell. Don't you know what spells are?" she asked. Iruka's head just shook no.

"Here," she said, as she opened her palm again. When she said a few words, butterflies flew all around the room. Iruka just stared in awe, but his smile disappeared when Ellen closed her palm, causing the butterflies to disappear.

"How did you do that?" his mind still shocked from what he just saw.

"Spells? It's something I learn at home," she answered.

"We should get you to the hokage,"

"Now? But it's 9 at night," she said as she let out a huge exasperated sigh.

"Okay then, if you're really tired, we'll go tomorrow,"

"Sure,"

They both went upstairs to Iruka's room. They changed to their pajamas and tucked well in bed. Iruka went strait to sleep, but Ellen did not. Afraid of what happened to her last night, she tossed and turned, wanting to sleep, but her fears did not let her. It was 12.21 am when she fell asleep. Her eyes couldn't take it anymore. And before a minute had passed, she fell into a deep sleep.

_STILL _KINGDOM HEARTS STYLE.

"Hello, my name is Ivan! What's yours?" a young boy asked. The girl he was talking to looked up at him, a shy smile spread across her face.

"My name is Eve. It's nice to meet you, Ivan," she answered, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Want to go play, Eve? Nice weather, you know?"

"But mommy…"

"C'mon! Just for a little while!" he persuaded her. She simply nodded at the friendliness of this boy.

They played outside for quite a long time, and before they knew it, Ellen's mum had been so afraid, she herself went out to find her eldest daughter.

"Eve, where are you? EVE?!" she shouted. Then she spotted her daughter with a young boy, hugging each other on the ground. In her point of view, it seemed that the boy was strangling her daughter.

"Eve!" she shouted as she pushed the boy away. "How dare you hurt my daughter!" she snapped at the boy, fury in her eyes. Eve then looks up to her mother and timidly said, "But mummy, we were just playing," The mother's eyes widened. She wanted to smack the boy, but a sudden bolt of pain hit her so hard, she screamed in pain. And everything turned black

"Ellen-chan? What's wrong? Ellen-chan!" Iruka shouted, as he shook the frail shoulders of the young witch. She opened her eyes, and out of nowhere, tears started running down her cheeks. Iruka grabbed her to his chest and started to calm her down.

"What's wrong Ellen-chan? Tell me," he said as he strokes the girl's hair.

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream," she answered, enjoying the warmth of his body.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, maybe about 10 to 15 or so. She just kept on crying while he held her close to him. Minutes felt like seconds, and they both didn't want it to end, but Iruka finally let go of her and said,

"I need to get ready for class. We'll go to the hokage's office after school's done. Okay, Ellen-chan?" She looked up to him and nodded in agreement.

"I think it's better for you to stay at home. After what you've gone through, I think peace and quiet might help. If you want food, I hope you can cook it yourself. I'll pick you up later to meet the hokage," he explains. She nods, and he leaves the room.

For the first 2 hours, Ellen just sketched and sketched and sketched. Not finding it boring. But all of her sketches seem to be from her dreams, yet they seem so familiar. The first one was of something that seemed like Konoha's gate, yet it seemed quite different.

The next one seems to be the academy, yet it seems older and…different…again. Ellen stopped her sketching because it scared her a little. The dreams were coming back to her, and all she wanted to do was to forget all of them.

She went downstairs and set herself comfy on the couch. She put the TV on and it turned it right away, thinking that it was boring. The silence calmed her a little, and she started to fall asleep again. Looking up to the clock, it said 12.21 pm. And right before the hand turned to 12.22, she fell asleep…

"Mum gave birth to a baby girl!" she explained to the young boy.

"Really? My mum just gave birth to a boy last month! Now we have younger siblings, Eve!"

"It's soooo nice to have company, isn't it, Ivan?" He nods to show he agrees.

When Eve came back, her father came to her and crouched down to her eye level. Before she could say anything, he hugged her. Eve was surely confused. Why was her father hugging her like this? Sure he would hug her everyday, but not in this kind of mood.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked innocently. Her father just looked at her.

"Promise you won't scream, princess," and she nodded. "Your mother…has…died…" his voice faltered at the last word, and Eve burst into tears. She was holding her father while her tears ran down her cheeks.

When she finished crying, and hydrated, she went up to her father's study and asked.

'What's the name of my new little sister?"

"Her name is…Eva. Eva, Eve. And promise me, you will protect her just like your mother protected you,"

"Yes, daddy. I will protect Eva with my life!" she said, as she went up to he father and hugged him tightly.

Ellen felt a gentle nudge, and she instantly woke up.

"Ellen-chan, let's go to the hokage now,"

"Okay, Iruka," she said.

They walked through the streets of Konoha. Ellen, fascinated by all the new things she sees, recalls her memory-like dreams. _Do I know this place? Have I ever been here?_ She kept asking herself. All her life, she has never been to another dimension, to another country, but not another dimension.

Before she knew it, they were in front of a tall building, and Iruka told her to stay there. When he came back, he led her to a room, and a woman greeted her a cheerful hello.

"You must be Ellen Lainer, the young woman Iruka has told me about,"

"That is me, I guess,"

"Well, we need to know for how long you will be staying here,"

"I don't know, exactly. I need to find a way home, but I can't now. I don't have the-"

"Tsunade-sama, Ellen isn't from around here. She claims to be a 'witch'. She has powers similar to ours, but it seems that it is more advanced," Iruka explained.

"Is she fit enough to be a genin? Or a chuunin?"

"I don't really know, Tsunade-sama,"

"Well, let's just see here,"

Iruka turned to her and asked,

"Can you make three copies of yourself?"

"Sure," she answered. She took a few steps back and chanted, '_DOPPLEGANGER CLONESTRUM'._ Five Ellen's appeared

"Impressive. But we need to see your true powers, Ellen-san. Do you think a match will be fair enough for her, Iruka?"

"I guess so, Tsunade-sama,"

"Ellen-san, your rank will still be undetermined. We'll have a match tomorrow to see your true powers,"

"Thank you, Tsunade…sama…" she ended, learning that 'sama' means you respect someone.

When they headed outside, Ellen shivered a little, the air was getting chilly, and Iruka noticed this. He bravely took Ellen's hand in his, and pulled her closer to him. She was shy at first, but began to realize her feelings towards the young ninja.

When they got home, she tidied up her sketches. Iruka found her cleaning up, and decided to help. When he looked at the papers carefully, he stopped and turned to her.

"How do you know this?" he asked, shaking the paper in his hands. "They're pictures of Konoha a long time ago," he looked at the drawings again. "You told me you've never been here before,"

"I haven't. I just…knew…"

"That's weird," Iruka exclaimed. "Let's just go to bed. We've eaten and I've done the dishes.

"Iruka," Ellen said, pulling on Iruka's sleeve as he wanted to get up. "Promise me if I start to act weird while I'm sleeping, wake me up right away?"

"Okay, Ellen-chan. I will,"

* * *

**K-Teeka:** Well, I guess this is chapter four. Hope you guys like the story so far. I know not much romance is here, but I'm taking this slowly and easy, rushing things was never good for anyone's health, aye?


	5. Chapter 5

Funnily, there were no bad dreams last night, and Ellen was in a deep sleep. She didn't dream anything, it was all blank. Either there was no dream, or she forgot it right when she woke up. Iruka was beside her, arms rightly wrapped around her waist, and Ellen felt a hot blush creep towards her cheeks. Never has she been touched this way by a man…by a relative yes…but by somebody she knew for less than a week? Or has she known him for less than a week, because deep inside, it seemed like she's known him forever.

"We have to go to the chuunin battle ring," Iruka said as he woke up. Ellen turned around to face him, and nearly gave him a kiss as their faces were only centimeters apart.

"Why?" she asked, her voice still sounding sleepy.

"Your match will be held there," he answered as he rose to wash up.

"Um, okay then," and Ellen rose to make breakfast.

After they finished breakfast, they quickly went outside. People were running towards the field, knowing that there was going to be a match. Tsunade stood on the top, awaiting Ellen. Kakashi was already there, surprisingly, as Naruto would always complain to Ellen that he was _always _late.

"There you are, Ellen-san. I thought you didn't want to come," Ellen just replied with a timid smile.

"Okay then!" Tsunade shouted to the whole place, filled with eager faces, wanting to see how the new girl was like.

"Who will I be fighting against, Tsunade-sama?"

"Him," she said, pointing to a silver-haired man Ellen knows as Kakashi.

"Kakashi? But Tsunade-sa-" Iruka said, clearly shocked.

"It's okay, Iruka. Let's see how well she does,"

"But she'll get badly hurt!"

"I thank you for your compliments, but I promise I won't hurt her…that bad…" Kakashi assured him.

Ellen went up to Iruka and tugged on his shirt. "Don't worry,"

They both went to the ring. Ellen raised her head and faced the sky. She closed her eyes and imagined her home. Purple and red filled the sky when it was sunset, while light blue and white or peach in the morning. It seemed so at home here, but she's never been here all her life.

"Ready, Ellen?" Kakashi asked, interrupting Ellen, freeing her from her imaginations.

"For what?" she asked, completely forgetting why she was here.

"The match!" Kakashi answered, a laugh following his words.

"Oh, yeah," she said, her hands rubbing the back of her head.

"Start!"

And Kakashi took his fighting stance. Ellen just stood back. Never in her life has she imagined herself fighting. Yes, taking up violence class was to prepare her for unwanted events, but not in a…scheduled…way.

He took out what seemed to be a…kunai… _Kunai…Kunai…I paid attention to that class. It's a cutting device… _In her head, she was reciting the exact words her tutor said in college. _The spells usually used to repel this kind of weapon is…_ BAM! And a fist slammed into Ellen's stomach. She flew into the wall. Iruka screamed her name, shocked to see blood pouring out of her mouth.

Ellen stood up right away, brushing the dirt off her clothes and wiping away the blood.

"I seem so lame! I've never fought a day in my life! How am I supposed to fight him?" she explained, pointing to Kakashi. "He seems so powerful!"

"You've never fought a day in your life?" he asked, throwing attacks towards her.

"Nope," she answered happily, dodging every attack.

"You're quite good for someone who's never fought,"

"Why, thank you, Kakashi," and with that, she punched him in the face.

Everybody was shocked by her move.

"Kakashi! I'm very sorry!" she shouted as she ran to him. When Kakashi looked up, he landed a punch on her face, and she flew, again, into the wall. But, surprising everyone, she disappeared.

"I may have never fought, but that does not mean I'm hopeless," a voice said right before she hit Kakashi's head, causing him to smash right into the floor.

"I'm not a whimp…I'm not a whimp…I'M NOT A WHIMP!" Ellen shouted.

'_Electronet Vandroff' _she quietly said. Out of nowhere, lighting shot out of the sky, strait towards Kakashi.

"I'm very sorry! If I hurt you that much, you may punish me! Punish me if you-"

"It's a match, Ellen," he said, looking up. "Don't be so soft," and with that, he landed a kick towards her legs, causing her to fall painfully to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama! She's being tortured out there! Make them stop-"

"No. I need to see her abilities,"

"But it seems that Kakashi is too strong! Her capabilities aren't matched for him!"

"Iruka, just look at her. She's hiding something. She's having fun. We can see that she would never hurt-no- she _could _never hurt _anything_. She's worried about her enemy that has struck her so many times,"

"But-"

"Just watch Iruka. Just watch,"

"I'm very sorry if I shall inflict pain. It is a battle and such," Ellen said politely. She bowed her head slightly and smiling as she looked up. "But I promise not to hurt you to the level that you might die. I am not a violent person,"

Everybody stared in awe. Most said things such as 'What is she talking about?' or 'Is she for real?' or 'She's definitely not fit to be a ninja.' Ellen, seemingly not hearing all of these comments, just dodged every sharp object thrown her way. Although she was severely hurt, she was still smiling, as if she was the happiest girl in the world.

"Hmm…thunder, water or air?" Ellen asked herself, catching the kunai thrown towards her. "Thunder, water, air. Thunder, water, air?" she repeated. She was closing her eyes, trying to think. Everybody was surprised, surely, because she avoided all the attacks given to her, while her eyes were closed.

Her eyes suddenly shot up, smiling as before she shouted. "I pick…WATER!" her smile got wider as she said _'Rivera Storm'. _"I shall summon the storms of the rushing rivers!" And with that, two waves crashed into Kakashi from behind her. When he was down, she smiled to herself, and said. "Wow! I never knew I had such power in me! I hope I didn't kill him,"

"Kakashi? Hello?" she said, poking his head. She crouched down and flipped him over, gasping after seeing the wound on his stomach. "Oh no!" she said, and stood up.

"Kakashi's hu-" Ellen couldn't finish her sentence because she was punched right in the stomach. After crashing against the wall, she regained her balance and stood up.

"Hehe. That was a close one,"

When she looked up, Kakashi was running towards her with, what it seemed, lighting in his hand. Ellen jumped up into the sky, afraid of what the energy was. But when she landed back down, she was right away stroked with the same ball of energy, and everything turned black.

"Hello Ellen. You've heard of me, haven't you?" a soothing voice asked.

"Christa? Is that you?"

"I'm flattered to see you remember me,"

"How can I forget?"

"Ellen…please give me a hug…it's been such a long time,"

Ellen rushed to the voice and hugged the invisible being. Her fur soft and warm, her body slender and thin. She wasn't like others of her kind. She was considered quite…different, kind and caring and…motherly. If no one knew, she wouldn't be her kind. But everyone did.

"Christa! I'm 18! I should have got you 2 years ago! Like mother! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Ellen. But she died before she could transfer me into your body. I know it's sad, Ellen. But now, I have come to see you,"

"How? Without a proper guardian, it would be extremely hard,"

"That is why I chose to come now. Ellen, you are grown up now. You are responsible and mature. You will know what to do and when to do it. Trust me, your mother did wonderful. Your grandmother was sick when she was transferred, and I believe you would do the same thing as her,"

"Are you sure, Christa? Am I ready?"

"Yes, Ellen. Yes, you are,"

Ellen took a step back, and started to sing. It was the song of all maidens. A song that had to be memorized by heart. A song that had more meaning than life itself. A song that have been protecting families all over the world.

Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Win chent a lotica  
En val turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

Lalalalalalalalala Lalalalala  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalalalalalalalala Lalalalala  
De quantian  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

"Wonderful. Just wonderful, Ellen. Now the…"

"Yes, Christa. Yes,"

She spoke this with gentle words.

In the darkness  
The dragon wakes  
The dragon awakens  
To a heart that is numbed with cold  
The dragon takes

With you at my side  
the dragon sleeps  
On dragon wing  
your wishes will leap

Lalalalalalalalala Lalalalala  
your wishes can  
bring forth a destructive future  
Lalalalalalalalala Lalalalala  
or you can bring salvation

In the darkness  
The dragon wakes  
The dragon awakens  
To a heart that is numbed with cold  
The dragon takes

"Yes, Ellen…YES!" Christa shouted, as her blue fur started to burn. "Ellen! I know you could do this! Just like all the maidens before you!"

"The dragon wakes…the dragon takes…" she ended with a voice barely over a whisper. "Now is the best time, Christa,"

The dragon went inside the fair maiden. Her powers now hers. Her characteristics now a part of her. Her past, now hers. The maiden is now a holder of one of the few dragons that used to protect her world. The dragons that once roamed freely in the skies. One of them was in her, united with her, and they both know that they will never be separated until the day the maiden dies.

"Now you are complete, my maiden. Now, you are…whole…"

Ellen's eyes shot open, and light surrounded her. She started to shine brightly, and nobody could look over to her. When the light vanished, she was different. Different clothes, hair, wings…wings? All of them stared in awe at the unfamiliar sight.

"Now…I am ready," Ellen stated, using a totally different tone of voice than the usual. She stabbed Kakashi's arm, but not so deeply, still caring in the inside. But that didn't mean that she was a 'whimp'. No, with Christa inside of her, her confidence bloomed. And she was surer of herself today than any other.

"I" and she hit his head, "Am," stomach, "Not," arm, "A," leg, "WHIMP!" She finished her attacks by hitting him right on the chest. He flew into the sky, until he was only but a tiny dot.

Ellen flapped her wings and shot up into the sky. She took hold of Kakashi and placed him gently on the ground. Her wings disappeared as she commanded, and she touched his cheeks. She wanted to heal him, but was stopped when he took her wrist and slammed her into the ground.

"Never let your guard down, Ellen. Never let your guard down," Ellen slammed her feet against his chest and that sent in up flying, again. But this time, he got his balance and went strait towards Ellen, pulling out a kunai. It painfully met with Ellen's arm, and she let out a very loud scream. She held her arm in pain, as blood poured from the wound.

"Ellen-chan!" Iruka shouted.

"Let her be, Iruka. She knows what she is doing,"

"But…look at her!"

"Iruka! Even you have suffered pain much greater than that!"

"She's just a-"

"Girl? I know many girls that have been through worse than her,"

"But, Tsunade-sama, she's not a ninja!"

"She has great powers, Iruka. We must see _how _powerful they are,"

"I will not lose! Never! I have been a coward all my life! Only teaching when I should be out on the battlefield! And because of me…because of me…"

"What is it, Ellen? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he went closer to her. Right before he could place his hands on her shoulders, she punched his chin, and he went flying to the wall. Ellen stood up, and smiled to his way.

"Never let your guard down, Kakashi!"

Before Ellen could run up to him, a voice whispered behind her,

"Yes, Ellen. _Never _let your guard down…" And everything went black

* * *

**K-Teeka:** So, here's the 5th chap up guys! I'm sorry if it's not...satisfying. I think I've put my disclaimer on the first chapters. And there are no new OCs but the ones in the dreams. Reviews would be very helpful to me!


	6. Chapter 6

Ellen woke up in a hospital bed. She had bandages over her stomach and back. Her left eye was bandaged and she could barely see through her right one. When she wanted to get up, she saw a hand holding hers. The hand was fairly tanned, and she knew right away who he was.

Ellen still sat up, wincing at the pain of her stomach and back. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She could still remember what happened.

"Eve, Eve, I'm here. Don't worry,"

"Christa! You're here! I can't believe it! I'm ready, aren't I?"

"Of course, Eve! If you weren't ready, then I wouldn't have come, would I?"

"Sometimes, I could be soooooo stupid!"

"It's okay, Eve. Everyone has their own weaknesses,"

"And I guess mine is pure stupidity,"

"Come one, Eve, let's just start this,"

Eve sings the song Ellen did too, and recites the same poem, precisely. Then Christa started to power up. She went into Eve and the dragon and the maiden became one.

Iruka's firm hold on Ellen still wasn't let go. Why did she have that dream? What made it happen? Well, Ellen felt power inside of her because she received Christa already. But she was till dazed of what happened earlier. The fight with Kakashi…it seemed so…familiar. But _how_ was it familiar, she did not know. Iruka woke up and said.

"You've been out for 3 days,"

"Oh! For 3 da-" she stopped when she heard the number. "3 DAYS?"

When Ellen was about to jump off the bed, a nurse came in.

"The hokage wants to see the both of you. Lainer-san, you may go home now,"

"Um, thank you…very much,"

"Let's go then, Ellen-chan,"

Ellen and Iruka walked out of the hospital. They talked about the weather, the missions, but not about Ellen, though. She refused to tell a single word. It was better if he never knew. It was better if nobody knew.

They both arrived at the hokage's office.

"Come in," the hokage said when she heard the knock on her door. "Oh, it's you two,"

"Why did you come for us, Hokage-sama?"

"It's about Ellen, Iruka," she answered.

"What about Ellen?" Iruka asked. In his mind, he was actually afraid that Tsunade didn't want Ellen in the village and had to 'throw' her out.

"We will be putting her into a team," she explained. "I have ranked her a chuunin,"

Iruka's face lightens up when he heard the word 'chuunin'. "Who's team?"

"I will inform you after this; Ellen," Tsunade said as she looked at her, "-you will be staying with Naruto," Ellen just nods. "He needs someone to take care of him, and he seems to be quite close to you,"

"Well…I know that he _does_ remind me of someone back home," she said, smiling to herself.

"You'll be staying with him," Tsunade said. "You will have two teammates, Ellen. I hope you can cooperate well with them,"

"I hope so, too," she answered. "What are their names?"

"Miura Blaig and Xen Hakahata," she answered.

"Ahh. I remember that they lo-" Iruka retorted, but Tsunade stopped him.

"They have an opening. Ellen can fit in with their team, I suppose,"

"When will I see them, Tsunade-san?" Ellen asked.

"You will be seeing them tomorrow, Ellen. For now, pack your things and get a good rest. You will be moving in with Naruto tomorrow and you'll be meeting them at around lunchtime," Tsunade explained.

"Oh, ok,"

"You both are dismissed,"

Ellen and Iruka walk out of her office and walk towards his home. It was quite late now and already passed dinner. Ellen hasn't eaten for 3 days, but she's too tired to eat anything.

"Ellen, I promise that you'll eat a great breakfast tomorrow," Iruka insisted. Ellen just nodded in agreement…

"Now, everyone here will be set up into pairs. This will be much easier than the 5-man cell team, understood?" a man said, and everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Now…the pairs…" he trailed off.

"Kikyo and Sean,"

"Heather and Evans,"

"Kai and Shina,"

He said all of the names and finally came to the last one.

"So…that means Ivan is with Eve," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Whoop! I'm with Ivan! Now I can slap him whenever I want to!" Eve shouted.

"Oh, man. Now I have to go on missions with this scary she-man!" Ivan joked.

"Ivan! How dare you!" Eve shouted as she slapped his back head.

"See? Abuse, I say! ABUSE!"

Everyone chuckled at his comment, even Eve. He put his arm around her shoulders and choked her in a jokingly way. Everyone was still laughing, and Eve was happy that she was on a team with Ivan, her dearest best friend.

* * *

**K-Teeka:** I'll be posting up the seventh chapter very soon (Cos I'm nearly done with my tests!!) and I hope that I'll get more reviews! I'll be able to catch up on my stories with the holiday I'll have for the next...well...I'll be having a loooong holiday, and that's a good thing! (Duh)


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka led Ellen to an open field. The wind blew and it made her long pig-tailed hair dance in the wind. Iruka looked over at her and was astonished by the beauty he saw in front of him. Ellen raised her arms into the air and span around, her dress following her every move.

"Are you Ellen Lainer?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes," she answered, turning around. She saw a tall tanned man, around her age, maybe a year or two older. He had white-blond hair and was quite well-built, mostly from the missions he did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lainer-sa-"

"Please…uh…"

"Miura,"

"Miura. Just call me Ellen,"

"Okay, Ellen. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Same goes for me," Ellen replied with a sincere smile.

Before she could reach out to take his hand to shake, an arm coiled around her shoulders.

"And I'm Xen! It's nice to meet you, Ellen!"

"Well, hello, Xen. It's nice to meet you, too!"

"Ellen-chan, I'll leave you to your teammates then,"

"Thank you, Iruka!"

They all start to train. Amazingly, Miura and Xen's powers are similar to Ellen's. And she is surprised by this. Miura and Xen both know the barrier spell. It seemed quite strange for someone from this world to know a spell back home. And it seemed even stranger that they could master those spells they knew wonderfully.

It was 3 hours after the three of them trained. Ellen plopped herself on the grass and stared up into the sky. It was the evening was beautiful. _Just like home, _Ellen thought.

"Guys, how do you know those…um…"

"Spells?" Xen finished.

Ellen stared at them, wide-eyed, shocked that they even know the word. 'But…how?"

"We're wizards, Ellen Lainer, daughter of Silvest and Echo Lainer. Regadon is your elder brother and Ralph is the youngest of the family, not including cousins, of course," Miura said.

She could only stay still, mouth wide open. "You know me…how?"

"Everyone knows the families that possess the maidens to the dragons, Ellen!" Xen added.

"You should possess Christa by now," Miura asked.

"That's true," Ellen replied. "So…you guys are wizards…didn't know there would be wizards in a place like this,"

"There are wizards everywhere. You've never been outside the World of Stars, haven't you?"

"This is the first, Miura,"

"Well…let us tell you about our past," he answered.

They all sat against a tree. Ellen, hugging her knees, was still very confused about all the information she just heard. _Wizards? In another world? Oh my! _She tried to recall the classes about other worlds, but couldn't remember anything. There was no class about other worlds than the World of Moons and the World of Dusk. And pretty much that.

"In this universe, witches and wizards stay everywhere, including here," Miura started.

"Same with us," Xen added.

"We were born here. Same as our mothers and fathers, and also our grandparents…"

"Miura's mother was a ninja, so he's really half a wizard, but still a really great one!"

"Thanks, Xen," Miura said sarcastically. "Xen is all wizard, but that doesn't mean he's stronger than me," Ellen laughed at this as they shot each other death glares.

"Ellen," Miura said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You will learn soon. Trust me,"

And with that, they all fell asleep watching the clouds roll by (reminds me of Shikamaru).

When they all woke up, it was way past dinner time, and Ellen was already hungry, all of them were hungry. They all went to Ellen's new favorite restaurant, Icharuka's ramen store!! They all ordered they're favorite meals. Ellen gulped her whole bowl and let out a near-silent burp. She thanked the chef and saw Naruto walk in.

"Hello, Naruto!" she greeted him.

"Hello, Ellen-chan!" he replied, as he sat on the stool. "Seconds?"

Ellen just nodded as she had noodles stuffed in her mouth.

"If you're taking seconds, I'm taking tenths!!" Naruto shouted, which made her nearly choke as she was laughing with food in her mouth.

"Take it easy, Ellen. We will be training tomorrow. Don't get sick," And, again, Ellen nodded to Miura.

When all of them finished, Naruto took Ellen's hand rushed out of the restaurant, telling the man that Kakashi will pay for his meals.

"Ne, ne! Ellen-chan will sleep in my house right?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto,"

"Good, Ellen-chan! I have a friend at home!" he said, and Ellen chuckled at the energy this boy had despite the fact that it's already late at night,"

They both arrived at Naruto's home and it pretty much looked like it hadn't been cleaned for a week or two.

"Naruto…" Ellen said, shocked at the state of the house.

"It's not very clean, but I promise, when you stay here, I'll make it clean!" Naruto pleaded. Ellen couldn't resist the boy, he reminded her so much about the boys at home.

Naruto showed Ellen to her room, which was not like home, but still comfy enough to sleep in. Naruto's place was a mess, no surprise there, but it was somehow comfy, maybe seeing Valor's room all the time made it feel comfy…but who knows?

Ellen went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, but she realized that she hadn't changed clothes in about a week. As a person who cared about her hygiene, she ran downstairs to Naruto.

"Naruto! I need to buy pajamas! I don't have any clothes other than the ones I'm wearing!"

"Hah? Well…we could go now if you want!" he exclaimed.

"Sure!"

Naruto bought her a silk night gown, which she thought was weird because he said he didn't have that much money. When they got back, she washed and wore the gown. She then fell into a deep slumber to who knows where in her dreams.

"Oh! Come on, Eve! We know he likes you! And I, for one, know you like him too!"

Eve shook her head in disagreement. "NO! I don't! We're just good friends!"

"For freakin' goodness' sake, Eve! He gave you his necklace!" another girl added.

"It's just his necklace! I gave mine too!"

"See? You traded necklaces! That's so romantic!"

"Shut it, Kikyo! It's nothing!"

"What's nothing?" a voice asked.

"Nothing's, nothing!" Eve shouted, smacking the back of his head.

"Oh…were you talking about me, Eve?" he taunted.

"YES! YES I WAS!" she shouted. "We talked about how _stupid _you are, Ivan!"

"Hehe…okay, Eve. Let's go…it's time,"

"Already?" she asked a sad look on her face.

"Yes…it's time,"

* * *

**K-Teeka:** Hmmm...seven...I don't have much to say.

I just want to say thanks to jinxedpixie (I got it right, right?) for her comments and reviews. I hope I'm not boring you!


End file.
